


Hate Me Harder

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Mean Michael, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: Michael makes sure you know who owns you.





	Hate Me Harder

You couldn’t pinpoint when Michael had taken over your life. Being his very own personal assistant sounded not so bad, until you found out just how mean and awful he could be. Especially while coming into his own. You’d only been working with the cooperative for a short amount of time before they found out about their beloved antichrist, you hadn’t even sold your soul yet. You were very new to everything, but that didn’t mean you caught any breaks from Michael.

It seemed as though the power had gotten to his head. He became very controlling over you specifically, whether it be the way you spoke to him, the way you dressed around him, how you used your spare time, he was a monster towards you. His very own thing to mess around with, emotionally, and mentally.

***

“ _What did I tell you about those dresses, y/n?” you’d just put his morning coffee down onto his desk. His big blue eyes looking up at you, raising an eyebrow._

_You looked down at your dress, realizing what he had been referring to. It had been a little too short for his liking. He once told you to cover up more, or else he’d have an outfit picked every morning for you with a little more modesty._

_“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll remember next time.” you tried keeping it short, turning on your heels to run out of the room before he stopped you–_

_“Ah, ah, ah–not so fast.”_

_Goosebumps rose from your skin, your back still facing his desk as you heard the chair squeak from him getting up, taking slow strides towards you. Feeling his warmth soon right behind you._

_His hair tangled in your hair as he pulled you back hard enough for you to stumble into his chest, feeling his other hand snake up to hold your neck as you were pinned to him._

_“I don’t like whores, y/n. Don’t be so forgetful.” hearing the hurtful words drip out of him with such ease, and calm, it scared you. Everything about him did. He let you go, pushing you to the floor as you fell over with a gasp. Looking up at him through your disheveled hair._

_“You’re pathetic. Get out of my office.”_

***

That was only the first time he’d gotten physically with you. After that, you’d run out of his office in nearly tears. The way he spoke to you was demeaning, horrible, so many things, but you couldn’t help but feel the dampness increasing between your thighs as he did so. Made you his in a very special way. You’d never admit it to him, or anyone, not even yourself. But giving up your control and letting him have it didn’t upset you too much.

Between running his errands and taking care of minuscule things of his, he’d make sure to throw in more and more degrading words. You didn’t mind not being appreciate, but he just went out of his way to treat you like garbage at any chance he could get.

***

 _Michael is pacing back and forth as you sat opposite of his empty chair. Watching his hands drag through his own short curly blonde hair, huffing to himself_.

_“I gave you one job today. ONE FUCKING JOB. You made me, and everyone else here look like fucking assholes when the paperwork for the construction of outpost 5 wasn’t in our file.” he walked to you, slamming his hands down on either side of your chair, causing you to jump in your skin as tears threaten to spill from your eyes._

_“I-i’m s-” your stuttering only gave Michael more ammo for his anger. Watching as a sadistic smile crept on his face._

_“I- i’m so so sorry Michael, im so fucking sorry” his voice high pitched, mocking your pleas for forgiveness, his small chuckle came directly after. You eyes didn’t follow him as he let go of your chair, standing tall while he towered over you in your seat. You were looking directly at his abdomen, too frightened he’d see you finally begin to shed a tear._

_He lifted his hand, catching your chin in it as he was forcing your face upward to look at him. You flinched, scared of his next move as he wiped the single tear from your cheek. Michael squinted, tilting his head to one side–_

_“Tears?…really?” his eyes daring to read as sympathetic, but you weren’t stupid enough to believe Michael Langdon could feel sympathy for you_.

_There was no where for you to go. You wanted to run, you were sure he wouldn’t let you live this day down. How could someone so beautiful, be so ugly?_

_Although you were fearful of him finally seeing you cry, it only led to more tears falling, lightly sobbing under his gaze._

_“I’ll give you something to cry about, bitch”_

_Sharp contact from the back of his hand had met your face, the force of his assault causing you to topple over in you chair, feeling the crimson blood leak down your chin and pool on the ground below you. Your lip busted open upon brutal contact with his black jeweled ring._

_Your sob louder than ever, covering your face as he walked over to you, lifting the chair off you and throwing it across the room. Your body stiff on the floor below him, your hair clouded your vision as you cried into your own arm, blood continuing to pour out of your lip as the second assault hit you. Feeling his black dress shoe make blunt contact with your ribs, causing you to grunt with pain as you hunched over, grabbing your lower region to try and calm the pain._

_“Now–,” Michael leaned over you, moving your hair out of your face and behind your ear as he got a good look at what he’s done to you. Bruised and bloodied on his office floor, crying out for his help._

_“This will be your lesson for next time. Although this was fun for me, i’m sure it wasn’t for you.” He mocked, scrunching up his nose and looking you up and down, expecting you to answer him knowing well you were still coughing up blood._

_“Clean your act up, y/n.”_

***

You never did recover from that day. Then on, you’d make sure he had nothing to be angry about. Doing your job efficiently as possible. Your memory not foggy enough to remember his warning not to piss him off a 3rd time. It’d been months since the altercation, and he’d seem to brush it off easy. Work returning back to normal, him pretending not to see your scarred lip for a week and ignoring your limp from the pain in your ribs. He was good at not caring, you knew that first hand.

You soon began to wonder if he had taking a liking to you. He’d sometimes get you coffee in the mornings. He didn’t even mention the misprint on one of his spreadsheets, he’d calmed down quite a bit afterwards. Maybe he just needed one good release of his anger. It’s like this awful side to him all of a sudden disappeared, the though alone frightened you. It was the calm before the store, your intuition could tell.

He could do so much worse to you than he did, you knew that. Everyone knew that. You heard about him burning a girl to ashes once, just for seeing his true darkness. You weren’t ready to fight that, not yet. You daydreamed about one day this all paying off, being Michael’s assistant. You weren’t sure what it would lead to, but hoping was the only thing you could do now. Preparing for the end of the world with him and others. That’s when a thought clicked in your head, “ _nobody had assigned you to an outpost?”_

From your office, you looked to your side and into Michael’s office, seeing him looking down typing away at his computer. You figured you’d have a small talk with him, hoping for him to make things more clear for you. The apocalypse was not far in the future, so you’d been surprised at how little you knew.

You’d knocked a few times, opening the door upon hearing Michael call for you to come in.

“To what do i owe the pleasure?” Michael lowly sighed, closing his laptop as you walked to his desk, folding his hand precisely in the middle of the table. Your thoughts flew out the window, looking straight into his eyes, clear enough to see you nervously swaying back and forth.

“I just had some questions about my life…after the apocalypse?” your hands were secured behind your back, feeling his eyes burn a hole through you.

He leaned back in his chair, resting his head back as he smiled at you,-

“What about it?”

Your anxiety overflowing, so obvious you knew Michael noticed. You could feel his dominance thickening the air, your breathes becoming more shallow as you felt yourself get lost in your own words.

“Well, where am i going? I assume i’m going to be in an outpost? i’m just, i hear all these people talk about it, and i do–” you were cut off by Michael swinging his hand in the air signaling for you to stop speaking, catching your attention smoothly.

Your heart raced as he got up abruptly from his seat, walking around his desk until his back was flat against it, crossing his arms as he leaned back once again, reading all your emotions as he took all of you in. Breathing in deeply, he laughed at you, confusing you to no end. Your defensive nature at the bring of releasing itself just as he began his speech,

“An outpost? oh no…y/n, you’ll be somewhere even greater. I’m giving you the honor of serving my father directly.”

Was he serious? Your face couldn’t hide how it twisted with slight anger, shaking your head as your mind began to put together the puzzle. Michael could obviously tell your gears were in motion, trying to explain himself better–

“You’ll be in hell, serving my father just how you served me. You’ll be amazing. I know this would be what he wanted.” Michael sounded so determined, so serious. He was going to send you to hell, to be abused by his father just how he’d abused you on earth. Fuck,..hell? You hadn’t even sold your soul yet. There’s no way he could have this plan for you. No, _no_ –you didn’t want to go to hell. You wanted to be on earth, with him. Serving him. Being abused by him. You couldn’t believe he was willing to let you go like this. After all you’d done for him.

“I won’t do it Michael. I can’t.” you shook your head, standing your ground for the first time ever. This striking something in Michael, seeing the anger form behind his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, he was ready to rip your head off for speaking back to him, trying to go against _his_ wishes.

“You can, and you will. May I remind you who owns you? My father, therefor _I_ own you.” his lips curling up, thinking he’s had the last word. Thinking this was it, but little did he know he didn’t really own you. Neither did his father.

“I haven’t sold my soul yet. None of you own me.” you dropped the bomb. Not realizing you sealed your own fate, now you’d be in for it. Michael had no clue about this, and if he did, you probably wouldn’t have been chosen to be his little pet. He could’t believe you’d kept this from him, feeling his chest rise and fall heavy as he heard his own heartbeat in his ears.

You wouldn’t have a clue what he’d do to you next. Your blood pressure rising just thinking of all the ways he was going to hurt you, but this time, he was taking it to a new level with you. A level you’d never thought you’d be able to see from him.

“By the time i’m done with you. I’ll not only have your soul, but your dignity.”

//

Your knees were burning from how long you’d been on the ground, looking up at Michael as his hard member was threatening your lips. You swallowed roughly, feeling his hand tighten in your hair, ripping out strands as you winced in pain.

“Remember. If you mess up just one word, i’ll fill that disgusting mouth.” he warned peering down at you with a huge grin, your eyes locked onto his awaiting his next order.

“Pater noster, qui es in infernum; ab huiuscemodi nomen tuum”

 _“Our Father, who art in hell; ruined by your name_ ”

His words go in one ear, and out of the other. Your hands meeting his wrist, trying to relive the pain of him pulling your hair. This just leads to him pull your hair back more, touching your lips with his cock; “SAY IT.”

You muster up the confidence to try, your body shaking under the stress of everything, feeling a heat pool at your core.

“P–pater noster, qui es in infernum; uuh–uh” you tripped up on your words, closing your eyes to try and find his words in your memory somewhere.

“Fucking imbecile.” his lip twitched up as he spoke down to you, and you felt the sting on your cheek as he lifted his shaft, hitting you on the side of the face multiple times as a warning.

“Try harder, slut.”

 _Fuck_. That’s when you felt it. The burn of your own tears. No. No. You can’t. Not now.

“Qui es in infernum; ab huiuscemodi —” you paused, squeezing your eyes shut, knowing it was too late to fix this. You couldn’t recite the rest. And he knew that. Taking pleasure in seeing you struggle, knowing the tortuous outcome. And that’s when he began his brutal attack on your throat, pushing his cock past your plump lips, not stopping when he felt you pull back. Groaning positively when he felt you choke around him, feeling the vibration of your muffed scream as your mouth formed just right around his member.

“you should fuck this up more” he encouraged, placing both his hands on either side of your head as he thrusted in and out of your mouth, your own hands resting on your thighs. Feeling spit drip out of he sides, leaving a string of it down your chin,-

He finally let you breathe, releasing himself from you with a sinful “ _pop_ ” sound. Your breathing heavy and frantic trying to catch your breath, thankfully able to hold back any of your tears from spilling over.

He placed his member back on your lips, rubbing the tip along your bottom lip, rubbing the saliva around, holding back his own soft moans.

“ Adveniat regnum tuum ardeat. Fiat voluntas tua, in terris sicut est in inferno“

“ _Thy kingdon burn, thy will be done, on earth as it is in hell_ ”

His voice echoed throughout the room, the way his blonde locks framed his face you’d think god sent him. How wrong you’d be.

“Adveniat regnum tuum ardeat. Fiat…..” your voice shrunk as your mind betrayed you yet again, setting you up for failure. He’d only been looking at you, one hand on his hip as the other was holding his cock in place next to your mouth, he rolled his neck, huffing at your lack of competence.

“I’ve had enough of this.” sternly, he grabbed you by the neck up off the ground, your hand flying to his wrist instinctively trying to open up your airways. His hand crushing your wind pipe as he threw you on his desk on your ass. Your left elbow crashing into the hard wood to break your fall, leaving a large red mark.

“Take off your dress.” he demanded, watching as you shook with fear, obeying his commands to try and appease him in any way. Having him eyeing your body as you undressed, your body shivered, already awaiting how much worse this will get.

“You pathetic, worthless slut. Can’t even remember a few words.–” he walked to you, palming himself as you continued with your actions,

“I wish i could say you deserved my cock, but i know you don’t. Isn’t it disgusting how you still get _nice_ and _wet_ for someone who’s hurt you countless times?”,

He continued degrading you until you were undressed, covering your own chest with your arms, hoping for any sort of decency. Knowing you weren’t going to get it. Michael wasn’t ready to give up your attention just yet. He needed you to know you belonged to. You belonged to _him_. He could do whatever he wanted to you, whenever he wanted. And who would stop him? No one. Not even you.

He ripped your arms from across your chest, having your boobs fall and bounce to his pleasure. Hearing him hum in approval, you turned your head away, feeling smaller and smaller with each fleeting moment.

Michael had moved to between your legs, grabbing your thighs and dragging you to the edge of the table, resulting in you falling back; smacking your head on the wood. Causing you to painfully squeak, the noise alone making Michaels eyes roll back. He thrived off your pain, feeling every ounce of displeasure coursing through your body, it’s what kept him going. Feeling the blood flow and pound at his member, he watched as your cheek met the desk, regaining your awareness after the impact.

You came to, feeling Michael’s hand applying pressure to your neck as he lined himself up with your entrance, you gasp feeling the tip rub up and down against you, the sensation so new to you.

He leaned over to you, his lips coming painfully close to you, but he dodged them, instead nudging his face in you hair, hot breath against your ear;

“tentationem inducat et libera nos a malo.”

“ _lead us to temptation, and deliever us to evil_ “

He whispered in your ear, his voice deep and sultry, his moans after causing you to moan with him, surprising him as well as yourself.

His hand still on your throat as he lifted his head from you, squeezing tighter as he held his shaft in his hand, leaning down directly above your lips,

“Amen.”

His lips attached to yours as he roughly pushed himself into you, his mouth catching all your muffled whines as he continued leaving sloppy kisses on your lips. His cock filling you up like you’d never thought, not leaving any space for anything other than him. Your body was now his too, he controlled you mentally, emotionally, and _physically_.

You twitched around his member, trying to get used to his abrasive thrusts, hearing the squelching noises from your heat. Your moans mixed with his, feeling him taking over your body. Heating you up from the inside out-

 _“ooh–oh fuck, oh fuck, no, michael, please, michael”_ a string of desperate moans leave your lips, encouraging him to thrust deeper, feeling his pace quicken unreasonably. Your tits bounced as your body moved up and down the desk, giving Michael his very own show.

“You’re fucking disgusting. How does it feel now? To be used like the little bitch you are.” he spoke through his teeth, grunting as he spoke, his head thrown back as his cock abused you. The desk moving under the both of you, threatening to collapse.

Your body was numb, having been glad you help back your tears. This punishment not feeling like that at all, the way he fucked into you had you holding your stomach, feeling him reach the deepest parts of you. Feeling him dig in your guts with each animalistic thrust.

“Who’s your god now?” he asked, releasing your throat as he pinned your wrists above your head his chest to yours, looking directly into your eyes awaiting your answer.

“ _Mic–..i..micha-”_ your voice giving out, your eyelids heavy, feeling weighted, about to shut. That is until Michael removes himself from your wrist, pulling back his hand for leverage to slap you awake. The action surprised you, causing your thighs to move up, closing around his waist and your pussy clench tight around him, whimpering under him.

“I AM YOUR FUCKING GOD.”

You felt his hand wrap around your shoulder, his palm resting on your collar bone. That was it, your eyes watered as you screamed out, reaching up to try and grab Michaels hair for leverage as a burning sensation ripped through your shoulder. The smell of your own skin burning filled your nostrils, the adrenaline mixed with the pain and pleasure had you twitching and seizing on his desk. Unaware of anything around you as your release took over, incoherently mumbling things as your body tried handling what Michael Langdon had done to you. Ruining you for good.

You fell back, your eyes closing as your body was still reacting, you were too wrapping up in your own hormones to notice that Michael had emptied himself inside of you, groaning as he did so, lost in how well you milked him. He manipulated your body just how he knew he could.

He let go of your thighs, your body melting off the desk, falling onto the floor. You were on your side, catching your breath, trying to figure out if this was all real. Did he do this to you? Was this real? You hadn’t even remembered the events that lead up to this. Why were you even in his office? Your brain spinning in circles as your nerve endings finally alerted you to the stinging on your shoulder.

You looked up at Michael, who had already tucked himself back inside of his pants as he watched the art piece he’d created. You followed his eyes, looking at your left shoulder, an inflamed 666 burned into your skin. Irritated and bloodied, Michael had done what he promised. He had your soul, _and_ your dignity.

Your tears had long spilled over, mixing with the other fluids Michael has provided you, and he seemed happy with how you turned out. Leaned down, holding eye contact with your naked fuck out body on his floor. His eyes sparkles as he reached up to your collarbone, using his middle finger to feel out the skin that had been raised, red, and bloody. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his work. HIs blue orbs shot to you quickly, causing you to sob silently. His smile from ear to ear watching you defeated sobbing in his hands.

“I’ve got a special place in hell for worthless whores like you.”


End file.
